wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Egg of the Sky
This story was originally called Egg of Sky. This is a story of a SkyWing that never got to see the light of day, and never got to fulfill their destiny as the SkyWing Dragonet of Destiny. Let's suppose that dragonet did survive and Glory was never a Dragonet of Destiny. What would have happened if the SkyWing? This story will be taking place in the first book. Prologue "WHERE IS IT?!?!" A SkyWing dragoness roared angrily. "That dragonet is supposed to save the world!! All five of the dragonets are hatching tonight!! This is the MOST WRONG PLACE AND TIME TO BE LATE!!!!!" The dragoness paced around. "Hvitur will be here soon, Kestrel, with the egg in his talons." A SeaWing tried to calm Kestrel down. "Shut up, Webs!!" Soon enough, an IceWing ran inside the cave with a rather large red egg. "Got it!!" Hvitur set the egg down next to the black NightWing egg. "It's been about time, Hvitur. What took you so long?" Dune, the disabled SandWing hissed. "It's not easy to sneak into a SkyWing hatchery without being noticed." Hvitur explained. ~ "They're hatching!!" Webs said. The blood red MudWing egg crawled out of his shell to reveal its brown and copper scales it had hazel tinted eyes and crawled around for a bit. "Awk?" He squawked. Once the MudWing dragonet spotted movement in the SkyWing egg, he tore down the red eggshell weakly with his small talons. "No!!" Webs shrieked. "Is he okay, Kestrel?" Hvitur asked Kestrel. "He is a monster. Throw him in the river!!" She told Webs. Soon enough, the SkyWing hatched out of her egg followed by the other dragonets bursting through their eggs. The SkyWing had crimson scales and had orange underscales. Her eyes opened to reveal green eyes. Once the SkyWing had hatched, Kestrel smirked at her. "Her name shall be Kite." Chapter 1 "Come on, I know you're better than that!" Kestrel hissed at crimson and an orange young dragonet. "You're a SkyWing, fighting is in our blood!!!" The dragonet launched herself at the large SkyWing, but Kestrel dodged the dragonet's weak attack. The dragonet latched onto the stone walls instead of her opponent's scales, her original target. The dragonet quickly thought about her plan. Walls, scales, claws... Go!! ''she thought as she leaped at Kestrel's scales and dug her tiny claws into the large dragon's scales. Kestrel yelped in pain but immediately rolled over the dragonet, making the dragonet fall off her back. "Great attack, needs more strategy." Kestrel commented. "I might teach you them later. You also need to use your flames more. They are a SkyWing's ultimate weapon." Kite coughed and staggered up. "I guess so, but I was waiting to use it for a greater purpose." Kestrel shook her head. "No, make your flames available at all times. It would make you more feared in battle." ''But, when will this "battle" happen? We've never gotten a sure date or estimate on when this battle will happen would ever take place. Three moons, even where it might take place in. ''Kite thought. "You're dismissed, Kite. You've done well today, but work more on the fire, we got a deal?" Kestrel told Kite. The dragonet nodded and walked out of the cave. Kite walked around under the mountain until she heard the moos of cows. She ran after the sound to see her friends surrounding three cows. Two alive and one already being eaten by Clay, the MudWing dragonet. Kite giggled at Clay, knowing he was usually the first to be dining on freshly killed prey. "Hey, Kite!!!" A golden colored SandWing dragonet cheerfully greeted. "I caught a lizard!! I pretended it was an intruding dragon but without wings." "That's quite cute, Sunny, but Kestrel said she can catch a full grown puma if she was hungry enough!!" "It wasn't you who did it so it doesn't really help your point," a blue female SeaWing remarked. "Watch it," Kite growled. "Hey, keep it friendly, you two." Clay said looking up from his cow. "We are supposed to stop fighting, not support it." Though, Kite did hate Clay's way of thinking sometimes, she had to admit; he was usually, right most of the time. "Alright, sorry Tsunami." Kite sighed. "Sorry, too." Tsunami hissed. Kite and Tsunami were usually the ones getting into fights or arguing over plans and opinions. They also usually made up in less that ten minutes. Their differences are what made them close. Even if they did argue a lot over stupid reasons. "Well, we got that over with." Starflight, the black NightWing dragonet commented. "Now we can eat." Kite killed the cow making the most noise and gobbled it up for a bit before giving the rest to Sunny, the unusual SandWing who had no tail barb and had an "ugly" golden scale color (which Kite didn't think was that bad). "Hey, let's do the play about the three princesses tonight for our studies!!" She said. "Sounds like a plan, Sunny!" Starflight was the only one who didn't enjoy the play. "This isn't proper studying!" He protested. "You guys also make me play the most annoying ''princess of all time, Blaze." "We can still learn from it! Also it's quite amusing to see you act like a pretty princess." Laughed Tsunami. Kite giggled as well. "You know what, I'll play as Blaze this time, I'm pretty sure I was awful as Blister anyways." Kite sacrificed. Chapter 2 "I'll be Oasis!!" Sunny said. "I'll be burn." Tsunami stated. "Starflight will be Blister and Kite will be Blaze." "So I'll be the scavenger again?" Clay asked. "Yep!!" Tsunami answered. Kite laughed. The dragonets didn't have much valid protests when Tsunami was being the leader. "Can I narrate some of the story?" Starflight asked. "Sure!" Tsunami replied. "Okay let's start!!" Starflight began to do his dramatic narration voice, "Long ago, there was a SandWing queen named Queen Oasis.." ''Sunny walked out in front of the dragonets and hopped on top of a pile of rocks. "Look at me! With all my awesome treasure and stuff!! Yadda, yadda, royal stuff.." ''"And she had three heirs to her throne, her daughters... The oldest was Burn," ''Tsunami walked in front of the others with her head high. ''"Burn is one of the cruelest royals ever. She enjoys strange and weird things. Burn also loves violence and torture. She is the strongest of the sisters. Burn is allied with the SkyWings and MudWings.." '' Kite and Clay glanced at each other. ''He forgot to say Burn is the scariest!!! ''Kite thought while shuddering. ''"Next up, is Blister." ''Starflight walked up next to Tsunami. "Also known as me!!" He added. "I am the smartest of the three and definitely the least trustworthy. I used to be sided with the MudWings but some unknown conflict has happened and now they are sided with Burn. I am also sided with the SeaWings." Starflight began his narration voice again, ''"Finally, the youngest princess, Blaze," ''Kite held her head up high. "Is that a bug? Ew!! Don't get it near my golden bracelets!!" Kite pretended to be Blaze. Sunny giggled. Starflight rolled his eyes and began again. ''"She isn't the smartest of the princesses, actually she's the least smartest, and is the one most obsessed with beauty and treasure. Blaze is the youngest and thinks she will have the longest reign. Blaze is allied with the IceWings and most of the SandWings being the fan favorite." "Then one frightful dark night, Oasis was killed by scavenger." ''Clay ran in front of Sunny and pretended to make scavenger noises. "Squeak, squeak, squeak!!" He said menacingly. "Eeep! A scavenger!" Sunny yelped. "No! She's brave!" Starflight reminded. "Oh yeah! A scavenger near my treasure? I don't think so!!" Clay grabbed a claw shaped rock and pretended to stab Sunny and take all her "treasure". ''"There was no queen to guide the SandWings so they started an awful war called 'The War of the SandWing Succession.'" ''Starflight finished. "No NightWings and RainWings?" Kite asked Starflight. "Nope, they aren't involved in the war at all. The RainWings are considered too lazy while the NightWings are too mysterious. The other tribes don't know where they live or even who their queen is!!" "Wow, talk about secretive.." Kite commented. "Sure, is.." Said a voice. "And you all are not very good at it!!" Kestrel was in the doorway of the room the dragonets were in. "I can hear your STUPID VOICES from the guardians' cave!! We are trying to get REST!!! Three moons!!!" Kestrel yelled. Starflight looked hurt. Kite would be hurt if Kestrel called her voice annoying. "And how many times did I tell you guys not to do that play?!! If I could, I would STRANGLE YOU ALL RIGHT NOW!! No dinner tonight, and go to the sleeping cave early tonight." Kestrel finished and stormed back to the guardians' cave. The dragonets walked to the sleeping cave. "At least she didn't insult Sunny this time!" Clay said trying to lighten up the mood. "Well she did insult my narrator voice." Starflight said. "Kestrel doesn't mean what she says when she's mad." Kite told her friends. "Yes she does!!!" Tsunami hissed at Kite, which startled the little SkyWing. "How can you like her if she abuses us all the time and enjoys you?" "I don't know, I'm guessing because we're both SkyWings. She treats me like I'm her daughter, I'm not sure why.." Kite replied. "I'm going to go spy on them." Tsunami stated bravely. "I'll go with you!" Clay said. "No, I can do this myself." The SeaWing told Clay. "But what if you get caught?" "I won't, I promise I'll come back tonight." Soon, Tsunami silently jumped into the river that lead to the guardians' cave. The dragonets there to tell her good luck. ~ After a while, Tsunami returned. "Got any new information?" Starflight asked her. Tsunami looked worried. "A NightWing is coming to the mountain." "Why?" Sunny asked curiously. "I don't know, something about testing us.." Tsunami replied. Kite was worried but she asked one more question. "Any name mentioned?" Kite asked reluctantly. "His name is Morrowseer." Chapter 3 Just like how Tsunami said he would, Morrowseer, the giant, bulky, black, NightWing, arrived to the mountain. Kite shuddered whenever she made eye contact with his terrifying black eyes. She hated his scary menancing voice. His size was also extremely intimidating. "Get up, you lazy lumps." Dune hissed at the dragonets. "Morrowseer is here and he isn't happy about you guy's laziness." The dragonets got up quickly and went out of their cave to meet Morrowseer. "Finally, they are up." Webs said. Apparently, Morrowseer could read minds so Kite was trying her hardest to try not to think about anything suspicious. Kite could tell Clay was having trouble with this. "So these are the Dragonets of Destiny?" Morrowseer growled. "Yes, they've been raised as well as we could raise them." uttered Hvitur. "Then you must raised them terribly wrong." Morrowseer hissed loudly, making Kestrel jolt in fear. ''Fear in Kestrel? That's unusual... "Hey, NightWing," Tsunami said. "No, Tsunami, no!!" Kite whisper-yelled. "Stop!" Starflight mouthed at Tsunami. "Can you, like, set us free? We're getting abused by our guardians and-" "Shut up you ungrateful lizard!!" Kestrel growled at Tsunami. Tsunami then fell silent and sat still. Kite sighed in relief but Morrowseer glared at Tsunami and sneered at the guardians. "You've raised these dragonets awfully!!" He yelled. Dune flinched. "What made you all think about stealing a defective SandWing?!" "Hey! Sunny's not defective!!" Kite blurted. "She's the best SandWing ever!!!" "Quiet!!" Morrowseer boomed. "I need to talk to you guys in private.." The NightWing hissed. "Bring the NightWing along. I have some information he might want to know.." Starflight's eyes widened. Kite glanced at him with a sorry look. Starflight followed Morrowseer and the guardians to the guardans' cave. ~ Soon, Starflight came back. "What'd he say?" Sunny asked. "He kept on saying that I'm the leader of the group and that I'd have the best impact on Pyhrria." "Any mention on your powers?" Clay asked. "No, Morrowseer's talking with the guardians now if you guys were wondering." "I'm going to go spy on them." Tsunami said bravely. "Tsunami, I don't think that's the best idea." Kite insisted. "I'll be fine, I've spied on them a lot in the past and I've only got caught a talon-full of times." The SeaWing started walking towards the river leading towards the guardians. "Well, you do have experience.." Kite said. "So I'm going." Tsunami dove into the river and the Dragonets of Destiny waited for her return. After minutes and minutes of waiting, Tsunami didn't return as fast as they thought she would. Kite was starting to get worried. Then, everything fell silent, and then the dragonets heard Tsunami's loud roar. Tsunami had been caught! Chapter 4 "Let me go!!" Tsunami roared. "Spying is unacceptable!!!" Morrowseer hissed. The dragonets ran towards the sound of Tsunami's roars. The guardians were tying the SeaWing to a wooden pole with chains. Kestrel melted the chains using her flames. Kite covered her eyes with her wings. Seeing this was unbearable to watch."LET ME GO!!!!" Tsunami roared louder pulling on the chains, but it was no use. "Once you learn to keep your eyes to yourself, you'll be staying chained up!!" Kestrel growled. The guardians and Morrowseer then left to the guardians cave. "Guys! They want to kill off Sunny!!" Tsunami said as Sunny gasped. "Why would they want to kill her off?" Kite asked. "She's completely normal-ish." "Morrowseer said her lack of tail barb and being too tiny was going to make her more, erm, kill-able?" The SeaWing explained. "No, it won't!!" Sunny hissed. "Look, I can still do my fierce roar. RAWR!!!" "I think it's more than that, Sunny.." Kite told the unusual SandWing. "We need to escape!" Tsunami hissed. "I don't know how you're going to do that." Kite remarked. Tsunami growled. "Use your flames to try to melt the chains completely." Sunny and Kite inhaled and let the flames melt the metal until it was enough for Tsunami to escape. Tsunami slipped through the chains and ran towards the river. "Hey, you're not going to spy on them again are you? Because that would basically be suicide." Starflight commented. Kite nodded. "I'm not going to spy on the guardians. I'm going to find a way out of this dump!!" Tsunami said bravely. "A princess doesn't deserve to be in these conditions." Tsunami always thought she was the princess of the SeaWings. "I'm going with you!" Clay volunteered. "Remember to return with good news!!" Kite told them. "We will, hopefully." Tsunami told Kite. "Just follow my glow-in-the-dark scales." Tsunami told Clay. Then, the dragonets dove into the river and swam away, with Tsunami's scales glowing. Chapter 5 "When will they return?" Sunny asked. "Any moment," Kite replied. Starflight stared at the river possibly hoping they'll come back as soon as possible. "How about we send out a smoke signal?" Kite suggested, knowing her friends were getting worried. "B-but what if they don't see it?" Starflight wondered. "They'll see it, trust me.." ~ Kite and Sunny had made a fireplace with rocks, sticks, and bones. It was ready to be lit on fire. The three dragonets gathered around the fireplace and exhaled flames onto the fireplace. The fire flickered and burned as it danced around in the fireplace. "Look, the smoke's leading out the skyhole!!" Starflight pointed out as he pointed a talon to the hole. Kite and Sunny glanced up at the skyhole. "Yes!!! It worked!!!" Kite said excitedly. "Starflight, why don't you burn a couple of your old scrolls?" The SkyWing asked. "My scrolls? But what if we need them?" Starflight stammered. "Three moons, Starflight, I know you have a couple that you'd like to get rid of." Kite hissed. "Fine.." Starflight said in defeat. The NightWing went out and got a couple of scrolls and Kite tossed them into the fire making the flames grow bigger. Eventually, Tsunami and Clay swam back from the river. They seemed to be in a hurry. "Did you find land?" Sunny asked. "We definitely did!" Clay replied. "You guys look like you were in a rush. What happened?" Kite asked Tsunami and Clay. "Well, we turned up at the SkyWing kingdom and we ran into Queen Scarlet!" Tsunami growled. Starflight seemed to shiver. "Queen Scarlet? The most feared SkyWing queen ever?" He asked. "Yes, her!" Replied Clay. "We stabbed her tail!" Tsunami boasted. "She might be after us!!!" Starflight warned. If we get caught, what would she do to me? I'm a SkyWing!! Hopefully nothing too horrible... ''"She can't find us, we're in a mountain!" Sunny commented. "We got here because of the smoke signal you guys sent out, She might follow that..." Clay sighed. Then, realization hit Kite. "She might attack us.." "How so?" Tsunami asked. "Because we just made it easy for her to find us. Chapter 6 Sure enough, Kite and the rest of the dragonets started to hear to flapping of wings. ''Flap! Flap! Flap! "Do you guys hear that?" Sunny asked. "I hear it too!" Kite commented. The boulder covering the entrance suddenly started to move and reveal the daylight outside. Kite shielded her eyes with her giant wing but once she glanced at the entrance again, she could see a large SkyWing covered in treasure and jewels. Behind her were what seemed to be SkyWing soldiers. Kite gulped in fear. Queen Scarlet!!! ''She thought terrified. "You followed us!!" Tsunami growled. "No," Scarlet said darkly. "A lovely smoke signal was sent for me to find you two." "Who are you?!" Sunny asked. "Really? Now this is getting insulting..." hissed Scarlet. "It's Queen Scarlet..." Kite said. "What's a young SeaWing, NightWing, SandWing, SkyWing, and MudWing doing under a mountain?" Scarlet sneered. "This wouldn't have to do with a certain ''prophecy, ''wouldn't it?" Dune suddenly came into the the cave where the dragonets were. "What's going o-" Dune paused abruptly. "WEBS!! HVITUR!!! KESTREL!!!" "Kestrel's here too? Well, this will be thrilling!" Scarlet growled. "Get the old SandWing." She nodded at Dune signaling her soldiers to pin him down. Scarlet walked up to Dune with a smug look on her face. "Leave them alone!! They're the dragonets of destiny!" He hissed. "But what if it's my destiny to play with them?" Scarlet snarled as she snapped Dune's neck, immediately killing him. "Noooo!!!!" Sunny shrieked tears streaming down her golden scaled face. "Oh, THREE MOONS!! Get the annoying deformed SandWing." Scarlet hissed to her soldiers. "Not so fast." A familiar voice growled. "Take me, not the worthless dragonets." Kite turned her head to see Kestrel standing in the cave entrance next to Webs and Hvitur. "Well, well, well, why it isn't Kestrel, betrayer of the SkyWings." Scarlet said darkly. "They are worthless to you anyways, Scarlet, take me instead." Kestrel said bravely, but Kite could see the fear in her eyes. "That's where you are wrong; I'm having a thrilling trial that will be followed by an exciting execution. Take them all!!" Scarlet yelled at her soldiers. Kite had never been more terrified in her life. She had been so scared and stressed that the moment a soldier chained her up all Kite could hear were Sunny's sobs, Clay's growls, Hvitur's yells, Tsunami's roars, Kestrel's curses, and Starflight's questions. But the most loudest noise that Kite could hear were her own terrified screams and protests. She could feel her own tears streaming down her crimson face. Kite had little hope when she spotted Webs slipping into the river as Kestrel screamed at him to go to the talons. The soldiers didn't even try to chase after Webs, they knew they couldn't complete such a feat. Kite was getting wrapped in chains when she glanced over to Kestrel's sorry face glancing at Kite for forgiveness. Kite's fear and stress had overtaken her and everything started to look blurry. Kite tried to breathe out flames toward a soldier, but the moment she had tried, everything went black. Chapter 7 Kite woke up on top of a column. She looked around to see other dragons on top of a column. ''Strange... ''Kite thought. She tried to stretch her wings but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stretch her wings. Kite looked over to her wings to see that they were held together by a metal that had a long chain attached to it. She looked down on her legs to see that each leg had the metal and chain. Kite noticed that every chain was connected to the dragons next to her. ''Wait, where is Clay, Starflight, Sunny, and Tsunami? ''Kite thought. She looked around and only found Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight on top of other columns. Sunny was nowhere to be found. "Oh! Your awake!!" A voice said. "Here I got you something," A burned fox was dropped in front of Kite's face. She looked up to see a SkyWing dragoness that had blue eyes. She had orange-red mainscales and a light orange underscales. "What's your name?" The dragon asked. "Erm.. Kite.." Kite replied reluctantly. "I'm Peril, Queen Scarlet's champion. I'm excited to kill you, it's been awhile since another SkyWing's been in the arena." "Arena? Wait, you're going to kill me?!" Kite asked. "Well, yeah. Her majesty has prisoners fight in the arena for her own entertainment. After they win a few battles, they fight me, if they defeat me, they get to be free." Peril explained. "I've killed every single opponent that's come face to face with me." Kite stepped back. "Oh but I'm not gonna fight you until you kill a few prisoners." Peril said comfortably. "And eat your burnt fox, it's the best thing you can eat out here, from what I hear." Kite ate up the fox. She hated it the taste of burns was disgusting. Kite almost threw up. "I can't eat that stuff I can only eat these black rock things." Peril sighed. "What happens if you eat one?" Kite asked. "When I was little I ate a rabbit and got terribly sick, so Scarlet makes me eat these rocks. She said that I was lucky that survived, I almost died." Kite sighed. "Scarlet is like your mother, right?" "Yes, my mother tried to kill me but Scarlet saved me from her." Peril told Kite. "I've never met my real mother, but one of my guardians came to a close second to one." Kite admitted thinking of Kestrel. She remembered Kestrel teaching her how to blow flames and how to read. Peril glanced around. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Kite. I'm going to talk to your friends." "Wait! Where are they?" Kite asked. "Well most of them are on the other columns. The defective SandWing is going to be sold to Burn, she loves collecting weird strange things, okay bye, Kite!!" Peril flew away from Kite's column. Sunny being sold to a princess who'd probably kill her to put her up for display? Kite was worried for Sunny. Her safety and her location. Kite also felt sorry for Peril and her horrible life, maybe she wasn't as bad as Kite thought in the beginning. But mostly, Kite was scared for her friends' and her herself's safety. Chapter 8 After Kite ate the fox, she fell asleep after thinking of her friends for a while. Kite dreamed of flying high into the sky like a normal SkyWing would. Tsunami, Clay, Sunny, and Starflight were trailing right behind her ''"Whoa!! Kite since when did you learn to fly so well?" ''Clay asked. ''"Must be instinct." '' Kite told her friend. Her friends flew right behind her. Kite looked up at the clouds she looked back as her friends and nodded at them. Kite and her friends flew right threw the clouds, now they flew above the clouds. Kite gazed out from above the clouds. Kite was in awe of what she could see. There was clouds for miles!! Giant white puffs everywhere!! ''"This is amazing, Kite!!!" ''Sunny exclaimed excitedly. Kite looked back at her friends to see them flipping in the air and playing. Kite laughed in excitement. Kite glanced at the sun for a small period of time, enough for her to know five SkyWings were coming from it. ''"Guys, we should get to land now.." ''warned Kite. But her friends weren't listening. Kite knew the SkyWings were getting closer and closer but she couldn't do anything about it. ''"Guys? GUYS?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!" ''Kite screamed, but her friends continued playing and flying. The SkyWings were practically here. Kite noticed two of the SkyWings, Peril and... Scarlet. ''"Well, well, well, we found the troublemakers." '' Scarlet hissed her evil yellow eyes glowing. Kite noticed the other SkyWing's eyes were glowing. The dragonets stopped playing and having fun. ''"Kill them." ''Scarlet said grimly.'' Almost immediately, the guards and Peril grabbed spears and stabbed the heart of all her friends in what seemed like unison. The guards and Peril pulled the spears out of the dragonets. Kite screamed in sadness and fear. Scarlet glanced over to Kite and snatched a spear from a guard. Kite shrieked in fear and dove into the cloud she was hovering over. As soon as her face hit the cloud, Kite woke up. She woke up in a cold sweat and her heart was practically beating out of her chest. Kite sighed in relief that it was all a dream. She glanced around to notice that the arena's seats were practically full. Scarlet was sitting on a balcony by the arena. The crowd seemed to be cheering in the arena. Peril was fighting a SandWing that was terrified of her. She's going to kill him, ''Kite thought. Peril then leaped at the SandWing scratching his face. The SandWing screeched in pain as... his scales burned. ''What?! Does Peril have fire in her claws or something?! '' "Boring!!" Scarlet hissed as the crowd went wild. Scarlet must've seen worse. Kite now was absolutely terrified of what Peril and Scarlet could do. Chapter 9 Kite fell right back asleep but was eventually woken up by two SkyWing guards tugging on her wings and arms. "W-what's going on?" She asked reluctantly. "Private audience with the queen." The red one grunted. Kite just let them drag her to wherever she was going. As they were flying, Kite and the guards passed two guards struggling to bring Tsunami to the queen. ''Typical Tsunami, ''she thought. Kite and the guards then landed on a platform that had cells that held prisoners. Kite noticed one of the prisoners. "Kestrel!!" She said excitedly. Kestrel glanced at Kite her eyes lighting up. "Shut up!!" The orange guard pulling Kite snarled. They eventually reached at room and threw Kite inside it. Clay and Starflight were already there bowing down to Scarlet so Kite bowed down as well. Scarlet sat on a large, stone throne that was carved to look like a cloud. "Finally," Scarlet hissed. "A dragonet that knows manners." Kite smirked a bit at her friends but stopped when she noticed other guards throwing in an angry Tsunami. Kite looked around the room looking for something to spark interest and noticed a RainWing on a treelike stand. "Uhh, what is that?" Tsunami asked for Kite. "It's my art!! Poor, clueless, thing wandered into my territory and we turned it into art! It's absolutely terrifying, isn't it?" Scarlet explained. Kite felt awful for the RainWing being called art when really a real dragon with feelings. "You know, in my opinion, this war shouldn't end. It's exciting seeing all those dragons perish." Scarlet hissed with a small grin. "I get tons of prisoners from the battlefield to entertain myself, my subjects, and especially challengers to my throne. It saves me lots of trouble." "So it's all right that innocent dragons have died all over Pyrrhia?" Tsunami snarled. "Oh, like ''you'd ''know anything about the war. Have you been in a real battle?" Scarlet hissed. "N-no.." Tsunami murmured. "But we know about it! Innocent dragons are dying!!" "It's easy to say war is bad but it's hard to solve our problems without one. Who will become the next SandWing queen? Blister, Blaze, or Burn? I'd love to know." Scarlet snarled. "We- uh-w-" Tsunami stuttered. "We haven't decided, your majesty!" Kite boldly told Scarlet. She instantly regretted her bravery as Scarlet started to laugh. "How pathetic." Scarlet said glaring down at Kite. Kite tried her best not to scream or shake in fear. "All of the SkyWing eggs that were going to hatch on The Brightest Night were smashed into pieces." Scarlet hissed. "Except one," The queen pointed at Kite. "That's why ''she ''will be the first to enter the arena to die!" Chapter 10 "WHAT?!" The dragonets all said in unison. ''Why me?!?! ''Kite thought desperately. ''I can't believe I'm going to die today!!! ''Kite began to feel a bit misty-eyed. "But that's not fair!!!!!" Tsunami growled at Queen Scarlet. "Doesn't she need to kill multiple prisoners before she has to fight Peril?" "Ding, ding, ding, rule change!!" Scarlet said in a sing-song voice. "The queen can order any dragon she wants in the prison to die an early, fast, and extremely painful execution." All dragons in the room glanced at each other with a concerned look. Even the guards looked a bit concerned. Finally, Clay spoke up. "But, you can't do that..." "Oh, indeed I can, you stupid little MudWing dragonet..." Scarlet hissed with an evil grin. "A queen can do whatever she wants. Her word is law." The guards began to whisper and mumble to each other. "FINE!!!! I'll let her live for awhile." Scarlet growled at her guards. "Skylar!! Tell Peril she won't be fighting Kite today.." A thin SkyWing dragoness the color of pumpkins and had amber eyes nodded and adjusted her guard armor. Then she left the room. "But we all need entertainment around here," Scarlet told the dragonets. "so, who wants to enter their pathetic little lives in the arena first?" "Me!" Clay and Tsunami said in unison. "I like your enthusiasm!" The queen said surprised. "I beat you all the time, Clay." Tsunami hissed. "A MudWing would be more exciting than just another SeaWing." Clay shot back. "Guards, take these three away." Scarlet flicked her tail at Starflight, Kite, and Tsunami. "And get the MudWing ready for battle." ~ As the SkyWing guards brought Kite back to her spot on one the spires surrounding the arena, the battle began to start. Clay was fighting an angry looking IceWing with extremely pale blue scales. Some of his scales looked white. There was a long, blue scar on the IceWing that went from the side of his neck, to his chest. "My dungeons have been stuffed with IceWings since last month's battle. Fjord, here, has more than two wings!" Scarlet joked. "Did I say wings? I meant wins." "And certainly Fjord doesn't stand a chance against this ''legendary Dragonet of Destiny, isn't that right, Clay of the MudWings?" Kite could hear the audience roaring with laughter and shouts. "KILL THE MUDWING!!!" "BURN HIM TO A CRISP!!" "FREEZE HIS FACE OFF!!!" Kite could tell Clay was nervous. "CLAWS UP! TEETH READY!! FIGHT!!" A SkyWing announcer roared. Clay and Fjord began to circle each other. Clay appeared to be... chatting to his opponent? Kite rolled her eyes. Seriously, Clay? ''Fjord didn't seem too amused either and growled something back. Suddenly, Fjord blasted his frostbreath towards Clay, barely missing Clay's wing. The audience was starting to get angry. ''Come on, Clay, you can do this... ''Kite crossed her talons. Fjord was preparing to use his frostbreath again until Clay suddenly sent a burst of fire against the IceWing's mouth. ''Darn! Why can't I do that?! ''Kite thought in her head. Fjord coughed up a bit of steam until Clay pinned him down. The crowd was going absolutely crazy by now. The opponents seemed to say some things to each other when Clay moved his talons towards the IceWing's throat. ''Three moons!!! Clay really is a good fighter!! ''Kite thought, suprised. Suddenly, Clay removed his right paw away from Fjord and the IceWing kicked him off and pinned him down, gripping ''Clay's ''throat. Then, there was the sound of someone struggling. Tsunami was trying to jump into the arena but the chains around her neck arms and wings were restraining her from going anywhere. But it did keep Fjord distracted for a bit. ''Tic. Tic. Tic. '' Three faint but noticeable sounds that seemed to come out of nowhere. There were black spots that came of nowhere and landed on Fjord's scales. IceWing let go of Clay and screamed in pain. Clay looked very surprised. ''So, it wasn't him.. Then who did it?! ''Kite thought as she looked around for the culprit but no one seemed to have done it. It obviously wasn't Clay or the RainWing since they were the most unlikely dragons to have done it. "HELP ME!! MAKE IT STOPPP!!!" Fjord shrieked until he fell onto the sandy ground of the arena, dead. The black spots were still on his scales making a loud ''HISSS''ing noise. The black spots seemed to be melting his remaining scales. ''Ew.. ''Kite thought, disgusted. The SkyWing and MudWing audience were silent for a moment, then they began to cheer and laugh. Clay stared down at the body in surprise. ''Who did it? Chapter 11 Kite tried to fall asleep but couldn't. So, she decided looking around would tire her out. The SkyWing glanced around and eventually spotted Clay on top of a column. He was trying to get some rest when a large SkyWing landed beside him. The SkyWing began to talk to Clay. Who is that? ''Kite squinted her eyes and finally noticed the dragoness. ''Peril. ''Kite simply watched them for a bit until Peril left. Kite then rested her head on her front legs and closed her green eyes, trying to sleep. She then heard the flapping of wings and sizzling. Kite opened her eyes and glanced at where the sound was. ''Peril is back, ''Kite thought. Peril was carrying a pot filled to the brim with a sizzling substance. Peril then landed on Clay's column and threw some of the substance on his wing. Clay didn't seem to mind. Kite rolled her eyes ignoring the two dragons. She just closed her eyes again until she fell asleep. ~ Kite did not remember any dreams she had that night. That was strange. She usually remembered her dreams. When Kite woke up, there was trial going on down in the arena. Scarlet had two dragons next to her, one was a very old SkyWing who had no wings and the other was a young bright red SkyWing. The younger one muttered something to Queen Scarlet and she rolled her eyes. Kite found that a little amusing. Scarlet yelled out something and her guards pulled out a growling Kestrel who was wrapped in chain. "Kestrel!!" Kite called out. Kestrel briefly looked up at Kite before being tugged by a guard. ''What did she do? ''Kite thought. "Loyal subjects!!" Scarlet called out. "This dragoness, Kestrel, stands accused of highest treason-- disobeying me. "Your majesty, she deserves a long painful execution." The bright red SkyWing remarked. "I have a few words to say in the prisoner's defense," said wingless SkyWing. "You ordered her to destroy her egg. Inside was twin dragonets. One had no fire, but the other had too much." ''Like Peril, ''Kite thought. ''Three moons.. '' "You ordered her to destroy her egg but instead she fled. When you caught her, the dragonets had hatched. You told her you'd forgive her if she killed one of her dragonets. So she killed the one with too little fire at the river. Despite her doing what you told her to do, you told the guards to kill the other dragonet! Kestrel grabbed the one with too much fire and attempted to fly away with her. But she was too badly burned and dropped it. So she fled leaving her only dragonet at your mercy." "No!" Kite heard Peril say. "My brother died in the egg! My mother tried to kill me! Scarlet saved me!" "Admit it Kestrel, you disobeyed me." Scarlet grunted. "She tried to obey you but you reversed the order." The old SkyWing protested. "I changed my mind, a queen can do that." Scarlet growled. "Kestrel was always a faithful soldier and you made her kill her own dragonets!!" "Enough!" Scarlet roared. "We'll execute her tommorrow and execute Osprey too, he's getting boring." Suddenly, Peril jumped off of Clay's column and flew towards Scarlet, Osprey, and Kestrel. "Surprise! Your dragonet works for me!" Scarlet growled. The queen muttered something to Peril. "You lied to me!!" Peril roared. "Would you have wanted to know you mother was alive somewhere wishing she had killed you? Kestrel could have escaped with your brother." Scarlet replied. "Who kept you alive all these years? Finding you black rocks, treating you like royalty? Aren't I a better mother?" There was a long moment of silence as Kite felt pity for Peril and Kestrel. "I call upon the tradition of the champion's shield. I want to fight for my mother." Peril boldly said. ''How could anyone be that brave?! I wish I was like her!! ''Kite thought "What?" Scarlet growled, clearly surprised. "As queen's champion, I can stand for an condemned dragon. If I win my next fight, you have to let her go." Peril bravely said. "Where did you hear about that ancient law?!" Scarlet angrily growled before pointing an angry talon at Osprey. "''YOU." "Stop!!" Peril screamed helplessly as Scarlet lifted the old wingless dragon up into the air before dropping him. Peril shrieked and flew to catch him. Oh no! This isn't going to end well... ''Kite thought. And just as she thought, Peril grabbed onto Osprey's talons with her own and unfortunately the had to let go as his talon started to burn up. Osprey then fell down onto giant rocks, dead. "He was my friend!" Peril shrieked. "Not anymore!" Scarlet growled. ''How can a dragon be so cruel?! Kite thought sadly. "The champion has asked to stand for the prisoner I'll choose her opponent and they'll battle tomorrow. If Peril wins Kestrel goes free. If not, I'll have a dead champion." Scarlet growled before grinning darkly. "But at least we'll get to execute Kestrel the right way. What a wonderful bloody and gory day for me and Queen Burn!" Chapter 12 For the rest of the day, the prisoners were left untouched and were instead waiting patiently for the arrival of Burn. Well, maybe not patiently, probably hoping she'd just not arrive at all waiting. Kite didn't really care and only cared for if Peril would bring her more burnt food as the guards barely fed her. As Kite rested on her column, it began to become night. She decided if no one was going to come feed her, then she'd go to sleep hungry. The dragonet closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep before hearing the flapping of wings. Many ''wings. At first, Kite thought it was Peril or a guard who finally brought some food and her head shot up in excitement, glancing around curiously before realizing there was more than one pair of wings. Kite looked up in the sky and noticed a huge SandWing followed by many other SandWings. ''Burn. ''Kite thought. Burn and her guards landed in Scarlet's palace and walked in. Kite glanced briefly at the palace before laying her head on her front legs again. Suddenly, there was music in the air. Kite then realized it was the "Dragonets Are Coming" song that Tsunami always sang. The music drifted thought the air and it eventually reached all of the prisoners. ''"Oh the dragonets are coming..." ''A prisoner began to sang. And more began to join in, and so did Kite. Eventually, all of the prisoners were singing. ''"Oh, the dragonets are coming!" '' "They're coming to save the day!"'' '' "They're coming to fight!"'' '' "For they know what's right!"'' '' "The dragonets!"'' '' "THE DRAGONETS!!"'' "STOP THAT INFERNAL NOISE!!" Burn screamed and all of the prisoners went silent. Kite noticed that Scarlet told something to her guards and the guards gathered up the Dragonets of Destiny from the columns and were brought through the palace to a room. Inside the room was Peril. "You," Scarlet hissed, pointing a talon at Peril. "Out." "This is my room!" Peril protested. "GET OUT!!" Peril walked out of her room with her head hanging low, which Kite found kind of amusing. "Our feast has been interrupted and I will NOT let it happen again." Scarlet growled angrily at the dragonets. Burn and Scarlet began to mutter together, the conversation eventually getting loud in some points. Kite shifted uncomfortably but Tsunami narrowed her eyes at the two royals. But since Kite didn't have the best sense of hearing, she didn't hear much of the conversation, but luckily, Tsunami did. "You know we're right here, ''right?" Tsunami hissed and Kite narrowed her green eyes at the larger dragons. "Don't you want to hatch your evil plans somewhere more secretive?" Burn sneered as Scarlet blew fire to surround the dragonets. "Who will you tell before you die?" Burn snarled. Kite jumped back in fear and hid close to Clay. Kite could see Burn rolling her eyes. "That SkyWing dragonet is really disappointing.." She heard the SandWing princess hiss. Scarlet glanced at the dragonets through the flames, being close enough to glance through, but far enough not to be burned. "I thought we'd be able to play with you longer. But I guess the Dragonets of Destiny have to die tomorrow." Scarlet sighed. "I never get to have any fun.." The royals turned and walked away from the burning flames. Kite sat down with her friends. ''Great, ''She thought. ''Now we all will die.. Chapter 13 Category:Content (Greatwhinter707) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Adventure)